


Ring of Fire

by Dark_Angel23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: Arthur wasn’t sure what he had expected when he finally met Merlin again, but watching him destroy a whole solar system of planets in a bout of anger certainly wasn’t it.In which Arthur gets reincarnated only a few moments before Earth is swallowed by the sun, and has to adjust to a new life in space. He is sure everyone he knew is gone, but are they really?
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's going to be a few billion years before Earth gets swallowed by the sun, but for this fic, I am doing it as 5 million years.

Arthur wasn’t sure what he had expected when he finally met Merlin again, but watching him destroy a whole solar system of planets in a bout of anger certainly wasn’t it.

In hindsight, he probably should have expected it.

He knew that Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer to ever ever walk the Earth, but apparently he was the most powerful in the goddamn universe.

When Arthur rose from the lake, he did so to the horrible sight of a huge fireball filling most the sky. He had stared at it for a good ten minutes, the light very nearly blinding him, until a figure clad in a loose white outfit made from some unidentifiable fabric appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, tugging at him and breaking his stare. He had yelled some garbled words at him, muffled by the mask over his head. It was that moment that Arthur became aware of the searing heat that would boil him alive in his own sweat if he didn’t get out of it quickly. 

Where he would go, he had no idea, as the fireball seemed to be everywhere. The figure behind him was tugging at him more insistently now, still speaking in that garbled tongue Arthur couldn’t figure out. His confusion must have shown on his face, as in the next second a voice popped in his head. It wasn’t as much a voice as an idea, one that told him that Earth was dying, the soil under his feet will be gone soon, swallowed by the sun, the same thing that had given him life and warmth.

It was accompanied with a splitting headache, one so painful that it didn’t take much time for Arthur to get knocked out, slumping in the figure’s arms.

When he came to, he realised that he was in a place he did not recognise, somewhere he had never seen before. The walls were smooth, a sharp contrast from the rough stone walls of his chambers, shining with a gleam that he had only ever seen in metal before. It took him more time to remember what had happened.

Earth had died.

It seemed as impossible as it had seemed back then, when he had woken up underwater, armed with only his memories of Camelot and Excalibur.

Speaking of the rising, what had happened and where was he?

His senses expanded, and he realised that he was lying on a very uncomfortable surface, something like the beds peasants slept on. He moved his head to the other side-

-And paused in shock.

It took him a few moments to understand what he was seeing. Where on his other side there was only a wall, this side looked out into a huge cavern, made of the same metal. Beds were everywhere, arranged in a neat grid of rows and columns. They were made of silver metal as well, topped with mattresses and white sheets and pillows. It was cold, impersonal. 

Except for the odd boxes that were making odd sounds and showing drawings Arthur couldn’t make out what they meant for his life.

Was he dreaming?

No. Even his brain couldn’t make up something as bizarre as this. 

He tried moving, but to his dismay, realised that he was bound. Panic was bubbling up his chest now, making his way to his throat, threatening to choke him.

A sharp spike of pain went through his head, just like what had happened back at the Lake, followed by an idea.

_ Don’t move. _ It said.

Arthur swiveled his head around, trying to find the source of the voice. When he did, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

It was humanoid, but with weird projections for legs. He had seen something like this in a book long ago. What were they called?

Octopi.

Octopus.

Yes, exactly, octopus.

The figure had projections on his head too, like mushrooms. The rest of him was quite normal-looking, with brown hair which were slightly long, and large, expressive blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Arthur’s. It would be somewhere around Arthur’s age, if he was human.

He gasped audibly.

The figure looked up at that sound, from where he was studying the floor with a pensive expression on his face. He seemed startled for a second, and for a moment Arthur remembered another person, who had almost the same face when he was startled. Blue eyes, nearly the copy of this figure.

_ Sorcerer _ . His mind whispered.

The figure spoke up- Arthur still had trouble thinking of him as a boy, not with those tentacles for legs- in the same garbled tongue. Arthur shook his head.  _ I can’t understand you _ .

_ Can you understand this?  _ An idea popped into his head again, followed by a spike of pain again, but one that was less painful than before.

_ Yes. _ He thought, feeling a little silly. How could someone read what he thought? But right now it was the only way he could communicate, it seemed like.

_ You are correct. _ The voice said.

Arthur frowned, looking up from where he was staring at the bedsheet to the figure’s face, who was looking at him intently. The eyes sent a shock through him. Merlin, his mind said, before he couldn’t stop it.

_ Are- Are you the one who is talking to me?  _ He wondered.

_ Yes. _ The voice said.  _ Can’t you understand Kartish? _

_ You mean the garbled tongue you were saying a few moments before? No. _

_ Hmm. Then it seems like our only way of communicating is Heraling. _

_ Heraling? You mean that mind talk?  _

_ Yes. _

Ok, it was official, Arthur had lost his mind. The only thing that was keeping him from screaming was the training he had gotten from when he was kid till he was King, to keep his emotions in check. But he wasn’t sure till how long he could keep this up. This certainly wasn’t covered in his training.

_ Do not be alarmed.  _ The voice said.  _ Everything is fine, King Arthur. _

At this moment, Arthur was sure his surprise was showing on his face. _ You know who I am? _

At this, the figure’s face split into a grin.  _ Not many people study Earthian history, but I am fascinated by it. My father had a penchant for Arthurian legend, so I was interested in it too. He told me that they weren’t just stories, but reality, and that was why I jumped at the chance to be the one to revive you. Not that there were many competitors. Everyone hates keeping watch. _

It was a bit too much information to absorb all at once, and Arthur’s mind was working overtime, so he asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

_ Your father? _ For some reason, he found it odd that anyone would be studying about him. And legend? What was that? _ Who was he? _

_ Emrys. And you need to go back to sleep. Your body is tired, and we still need to work to prep it. _

Prep about what? He wondered, but the figure put a long-figured hand on his head, and sleep overcame him.

* * *

Over the next few months, Arthur learnt more than he had in his twenty plus years of life. It was also the toughest part of his life so far.

Firstly, he was taught how to speak Heraling, which seemed the most common way of communicating everywhere, and how to make sure other people didn’t get to know what he didn’t want him to. He was moved to another cavern in the same facility, one that was supposed to rehabilitate injured people, but also functioned as a good school, in Arthur’s case.

He was taught history, which was more extensive than he had remembered. He got to know about how civilisations moved across the sky, out of the place which he had thought to be to be everything. Earth was just a speck in the Universe, he was told.

The only thing that kept him sane was the same figure he had met that day, who had introduced himself as Berlix, and told him he would help him through the reeducation.

He held him and kept him grounded when he realised how long he had been gone.

5 million years.

He was taught about different species and which planet they were from, and how to pilot a spaceship.

Too much information, too little time.

Berlix told him that he will understand it all after a few years of experience, but it was not as consoling as he wanted it to be.

To Arthur’s biggest shock, he actually didn’t feel all that lost. He understood that his worldview wouldn’t fit here only after only some time, and tried his best to create a new one. It wasn’t as difficult as it seemed, especially after what Uther had taught him and the time it took to come around to the fact that his best friend was a sorcerer.

It took him a lot of effort to not think about his old life, but he managed. It was gone. The people he knew were gone.

Berlix didn’t help matters. He resembled Merlin so much that he couldn’t help but wonder if they were somehow related. 

No. 

Merlin was gone. Just as everyone else.

Just as that thought sunk in, it was like a dam broke. He should have treated him better. He was his rock, someone to ground him, and would have been invaluable at this moment, when his whole life was tilting on his axis.

More than once, he thought about ending his life, but when Berlix explained to him about Arthurian legend (With the same enthusiasm Merlin had), he felt ashamed even about thinking of such a thing. The Gods had given him a second chance, he wasn’t going to squander it. So he did what he did best. Throw himself into his work and try his best to come out on top.

It didn’t take him long to figure out Berlix didn’t talk much about his family. His mother lived on a far off planet, who was sorely known for its delicious Grukites. They were some kind of a fruit, rather like apples, but had a bright purple skin instead of red that gave it a vaguely poisonous look.

His father was a big deal in the Universe, with a massive Empire stretching across several galaxies. He had apparently come to Berlix’s mother’s planet to escape the life, but had soon understood that he couldn’t stand the humdrum life of a farming planet. He was made to be in the centre of action, and missed it when he was gone. So he made the decision to go back a few years after Berlix was born.

It didn’t mean he forgot about him. He still visited them regularly. He was the one who told him stories about King Arthur and the Round Table and of the Knights of Camelot. He promised Berlix a place in his Empire when he was old enough, but he had decided to get some experience on his own first, to make sure he was deserving of it. He didn’t want to be given special treatment just because he was his father’s son. Arthur appreciated that.

There wasn’t much else Berlix could tell about his father, except for the fact that his name was Emrys. It sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine and reminded him of the time during which he was called the Once and Future King, one that was prophesied to bring about a Golden Age of Albion with Emrys by his side.

Too late for that now.

For a moment he wondered if it was the same Emrys, but discarded it as quickly. No one could survive for five million years. Even if they were supposedly immortal.

Also there was the fact that Emrys wasn’t such a special name. Especially if Berlix’s father was an Arthurian legend nut.

Finally, the fateful day arrived when he was told that his education was complete. It had only taken a few spacemonths (one of the first lessons he had received- how to categorise time according to the Intergalaxial Union of Time, as the old way of minutes and seconds wasn’t used anymore), much less than he had expected it to take. He was now expected to leave and find a job, and when Berlix told him that he will accompany him. He apparently had enough of working in the facility, and wanted to find a job in a corporate. (Arthur wondered if this was the only reason, but didn’t ask. He was just thankful a familiar face will be around.)

Finding a job wasn’t that difficult, and as soon as they had stepped outside there were people talking about job opportunities everywhere. They finally chose a transport company, one that Berlix excitedly told him worked under his father. Given Arthur’s former experience of being King, he was shoved into the management sector, with Berlix also there.

Arthur worked tirelessly, ascending rapidly. His job mainly consisted of keeping track of shipments and deliveries in a small cluster of galaxies, along with making sure that it all went without a hitch. His workload increased as he ascended, until he ended up as the assistant to the head of the department. His work was now to fetch stuff more than do anything, and now fully appreciated all that Merlin did for him. (He had given up on trying to forget about them. He was just thankful that it didn’t hurt as much as it used to.) 

He still kept in touch with Berlix, who had now been shifted to customer care, taking note of his calming demeanor and gentle countenance. They had food together now and then, where they vented about their jobs. Arthur could say that he was content.

And then, of course, it all went to hell.

Arthur had given up on all his old friends, only clinging on their memories he only remembered in the darkest hours of night. He shouldn’t have, as it may have softened the blow he received after a spaceyear of working under the Head, Horlia. (From what Arthur could figure, a spaceyear was around two and a half of Earth’s years)

One spaceday, Horlia marched into his office, a floating cube of glass, and told him that the head of the company had a talk with the Big Man (Who was Berlix’s father, by the way) and he had asked her to come as well. Meaning that Arthur would be dragged along as well. He wasn’t exactly excited about the meet, as he had heard that the Big Man (which was a quite a stupid nickname, honestly.) was quite intimidating, powerful, and should  _ never _ be crossed.

(Berlix told him that it was all an exaggeration, his dad was quite nice, but Arthur believed that his perspective might be a little biased.)

So he spent the time leading up to it polishing up his Heraling, and his demeanor to please.

He wouldn’t have, if he knew who he was meeting.

(Or maybe he would have tried even harder. Honestly, it was impossible to know)

When the fateful spaceday arrived, Arthur found himself outside the biggest cargo ship the company owned, in a small capsule with Horlia beside him.

Horlia was as far from human as you could get. With a big bulky body with glistening blue skin, she stood at least five feet over Arthur, making him feel small every time he was near her. The fact that she had a tongue as sharp as a whip didn’t help matters.

After what seemed like forever, the door slid open, and the familiar metal interior and wiring of cargo ships came into view. But this time, his nerves were fraught with fear. About what exactly, he didn’t know. Maybe he was afraid that the meeting wouldn’t go well?

But deep down, he knew that this wasn’t the case.

He walked behind Horlia, down the winding corridors to the centre of the ship. He was so focused on trying to calm down that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a door beside him slid open. 

He blinked at the person who just walked through.

“Berlix?!” He asked, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to meet my dad. Couldn’t until now. Are you going there?”

“Yes.”

Berlix hummed and fell into step with him.

It was only after a few spaceminutes that they stood in front of another door. To Arthur’s immense surprise, Horlia looked nervous. He raised an eyebrow at her. She responded with a glare before turning back to the door, which was intricately carved, unlike all the other doors in the ship. Horlia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It slid open.

The trio stepped in, but Arthur couldn’t see much of what was in front of him because of Horlia’s bulk, who was walking in front of him.

“Berlix!” A female voice exclaimed from the end of the room Arthur could not see. A second later, Berlix fell onto the floor beside him, tackled to the floor by a humanoid figure. It took a minute for Arthur to realise that the figure was pure human, something he hadn’t seen even once he had been here.

The girl had black hair, and slightly burnished skin. He could not see her face, as it was buried in the floor. Arthur frowned at her. __

_ Who was she? _

_ Who is she?  _ Berlix corrected in his head. Crap. Sometimes he really hated Heraling.  _ She is my half sister. _

_ Half sister? _ Arthur wondered.

_ My dad’s daughter. But not my mom’s. _

_ I very well know what a half sister is, you idiot. I had one. _

_ Doesn’t seem like it. _

Arthur rolled his eyes, a part deep inside him remembering how he used to banter similarly with his best friend. (Yes, _ friend.  _ No point in denying what was obvious. He just regretted he hadn’t told him that before he kicked the bucket.)

Berlix chuckled, gently easing the girl to the side. “Andrea! It is fantastic to see you!” He said, something he rarely did. Berlix had made it abundantly clear he preferred Heraling over anything else.

The girl, Andrea, slid off and stood up. Arthur assessed her. She had pleasing, rounded features, which were accented by the wide smile. All in all, she didn’t look very intimidating, but Arthur knew first hand that appearances could be deceiving. Her black eyes didn’t betray any emotion.

She was staring at Berlix, yet to notice the blond standing just a metre away from her. Berlix had gotten up as well, and was watching her. All signs pointed to them Heraling.

Arthur sighed and turned away. One more thing he hated about Heraling, that he couldn’t eavesdrop. His view was still being blocked by Horlia, who was standing still, something she didn’t do very often, the epitome of subservient. Something she didn’t do very often either. Arthur was losing interest fast.

Within one moment and the next, he became aware of raised voices. Berlix had told him that his father liked to speak instead of using his mind to communicate, and his preferred language was English. As a result, all top officers of his company were forced to learn the language. The voices were echoing in the vast cavern, making the words indiscernible. 

Horlia still hadn’t moved.

It was at this moment he became aware of two stares upon him. He turned around, to see Berlix and Andrea watching him.

“Pendragon Junior?!” Andrea asked, incredulous.

Arthur stiffened. Pendragon. It was something he had heard after a long time, choosing to drop the name only some time after he entered this strange new world (or universe). It reminded him of the past, which was something he was desperate to leave behind.

“What?” He croaked out, his voice shaky due to both the name and disuse.

“Oh my Terra. You really are real. The golden king of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon.” Andrea continued rambling, seeming to speak more to herself than anyone else.

Before Arthur could get a word in, maybe to demand how she knew all that or to demand more, a huge tremble shook the room. Reflexively, Arthur turned his head upward, where the glass ceiling showed the view of everything outside. Where there used to be a system of planets, which Arthur had noticed earlier, a lightyear or two away at most, a pile of rubble was the only thing visible. That and fire. Lots of it. Everyone standing in the room lost their balance and stumbled, including the trio, and Horlia also went as far to fall over, owing to her larger-than-average body. 

Leaving Arthur with a full view of the room.

For a second, he couldn’t figure out what the hell he was seeing. When he did, a feeling of pure disbelief went through him.

Standing in front him, about seventy metres away, were people he was convinced he would never see again.

Gwen and Lancelot, standing towards the side with wide eyes watching the destruction overhead. 

Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, sitting off towards the side watching the altercation in the middle of the room with narrowed eyes. 

Morgana, clutching Leon’s forearm in a vice-like grip, standing behind the throne-like chair in the middle of the room.

And on the seat itself, sat Merlin, Arthur’s loyal sorcerer and the one he had missed the most of all, glaring down at the crouched figure on the floor with unparalleled contempt on his face and his eyes glowing gold, like fire. He looked nothing like the lanky peasant he had known millions of years ago, and every bit of the sorcerer Emrys, about whom Freya, the Lady of the Lake, had told him during his time underwater.

Arthur’s eyes travelled down his person, taking in the figure and the clothes. Merlin had filled in with muscles, still slim but not having that look anymore that a single breeze could knock him over. He had grown out his hair, which fell in curls around his forehead. He was dressed in Earthian fashion (Berlix had once given him a rant about how they had evolved over the years and how fantastic they looked, and how he was upset that his legs wouldn’t let him rock them), a royal blue and golden brocade waistcoat over a black form-fitting shirt, and his legs were clad in ivory-coloured slacks. His dark blue boots were tapping incessantly on the metal floor, his silver ring-encrusted fingers gripping the armrest in a death grip. Everyone else was dressed similarly, wearing palettes that went along with their skin tone and fashionable outfits.

“Father!” The exclamation came from his side, and he turned his head to see Berlix and Andrea glaring at Merlin, their arms spread in a  _ ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing’ _ gesture. Merlin looked up at them, his face first a mask of confusion, then melting into a sheepish expression. A grin spread across his face, reminding Arthur more of the man he knew all that time ago rather than the powerful sorcerer he glimpsed a few moments ago.

And then, because whoever made the universe click hated Arthur, Merlin glanced his way.

Arthur watched him stiffen, and his eyes came back his way. His face now betrayed shock and surprise, and a quick glance told him that everyone else was also staring at him, wearing similar expressions.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked. Even though his voice couldn’t have been louder than a whisper, everyone in the room heard it.

And because Arthur was a dense little dork who didn’t know what to do when he reunited with his best friend after millions of years, he just raised his hand and said. “Hello. Long time no see.”

After that, he wasn’t quite sure if he was being hugged or strangled by his friends. It seemed like it was both.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing a space pirate au fic. Tell me in the comments if you want one! (And it's going to be merthur, of course)


End file.
